


Like glitter's raining on me

by Madelasha



Series: Stiles' manly wiles [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Flirting, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Oblivious Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-07 22:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madelasha/pseuds/Madelasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles' PoV of my other fic Domino. </p><p>(5 times Stiles gets Derek in trouble with his manly wiles and one time he still gets him in trouble but also gets him laid so it's fine)</p><p>Or the one where Stiles notices Derek looking and aggressively flirts until they get together and it's awesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like glitter's raining on me

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is, sorry??? 
> 
> I sort of had the idea of a sequel showing Stiles' side of things and it turned into this, oops?

Once upon a time, Stiles was self-conscious of his looks. He guesses it all began the first day of kinder garden when a cute, mean strawberry blonde three year old turned down the little triangle half of his peanut butter and jelly sandwich (which was a big deal for Stiles ok? that sandwich was his favorite thing in the world when he was three. _Rude_ ) with a raised chin an a pointed "you look like a turtle." before walking away, leaving him devastated, but considerably less hungry. 

This trend, unfortunately, followed him into his teenaged awkward years, until he eventually got used to be seen as that spastic lanky pile of walking, talking limbs and nothing else.

Once Stiles realized this, a huge pressure lifted off his shoulders, and ironically, he found himself more comfortable in his skin. If people found him to be unappealing when he was desperately trying to impress them, then he would act as he damn well pleased and they could all just deal with it.

He knew, objectively, that he wasn't ugly or deformed. In fact, he had gotten quite a few compliments on his lips and eyes, and even his cute little button nose (candy's words, not his). The problem was though, his personality was too big and too annoying and just too much that it usually overpowered any kind of attraction someone might have towards him before he even had a chance.

It was fine really; Stiles was smart and stubborn, and he knew an amazing life was waiting for him outside of Beacon Hills; a life where he had his dream job and everything that came with it: better wardrobe, kick ass apartment, awesome car...the works. He was used to being alone anyway.

Then of course, because his life was ridiculous, as soon as he came to terms with his imminent loneliness, Derek Hale happened.

\----------

The first time he notices goes like this:

Stiles finds Derek in his room, hiding from the authorities (seriously, dude's logic is bizarre, the authorities literally live in his house, what the hell) and okay, he's not saying he has a tiny heart attack when he sees him but yeah, he totally does, Derek's a total creep, oh my God. 

The point is, he somehow ends up pinned to his door with Derek's eyebrows glaring at him with a proximity that is both alarming and uncomfortable (and so not the right time to get a boner, get with the program little Stiles). There are some words said, he can't be bothered to remember, something threatening no doubt, and Stiles okay, he is about to cower in fear and beg for his life when he sees it. It's discreet enough that he wouldn't notice if they weren't so damn close. Just a tiny shift in Derek's eyes, a quick glance to his lips and then back up to his eyes and oh, holy dilated pupils batman! Derek is aroused! By Stiles, of all people. How in the world is this a thing that is happening? 

He decides to test the waters a bit more, smirks up at him, taking a hold of his (soft, so soft) leather jacket and straightens it with a sharp pull. Derek's breath hitches and releases with (Yes!) another quick glance at his lips. 

After what could be seconds or minutes they pull apart, flustered. Derek is _flustered_ , this is never going to stop being awesome. Then Danny gets there, Miguel takes of his shirt, blah blah, hacking into the hospital database, the usual. The important thing is, Derek wants in his pants. Derek abs-of-steel Hale likes _him_ , or at the very least he likes his lips (maybe he has thought about his lips wrapped around his cock, maybe he has thought about it while getting off and saying his name over and over and hello there new masturbation fodder) and not even getting his head slammed into his steering wheel puts a damper on his mood.

Still, Stiles is used to people liking parts of him, usually the parts that don't matter in the least, so he lets it go. He can't afford another crush on someone who's going to like to kiss him for a while and then dump him when they realize he's more trouble than he's worth.

It's okay though, he can wait.

\--------

It's not until he realizes he spends about as much time with Derek as he does with Scott, and that Derek seems to genuinely enjoy his company, that he decides to give it a shot. 

Now that the idea has settled into his mind, he can't think of anything else, so he does what Stiles does best: Research.

He's not going to deny it. He has a little fun with it, what the hell, he might as well, in case he's wrong and gets clawed to death for it, right?

He tries every single cliché scenario in the book, you freaking name it, he's done it all:

Lap sitting, unnecessary bending over, exaggerated sucking on random things; he even tried wearing the skimpiest, sluttiest clothes that he can get into; and then the most comfortable, practically non-existent pajama pants and shirt combo (surprisingly, the pajamas worked better, who knew).

It's glorious.

For one, he can't believe it's even working. I mean, he's still Stiles; the same weirdo who talks about comic books and circumcision in the same sentence, twice as fast as any normal human being. 

The thing is, Derek seems to _like it_. Not just the bending over and the sucking but the whole Stiles package: The talking and the sarcastic comments and even the ridiculous flailing.

Stiles just doesn't get it. Derek liking his ass he can conceive (his ass is _fiiine_ ), but seeing his shoulders shake from laughter at one of his stupid jokes or his eyes soften when Stiles is hurt is just...mind-blowing.

It makes something warm and scary unfurl in his chest, bigger than anything he's ever felt for anyone before. He just wants him, so, so badly, and if only Derek got his head out of his ass for five seconds he could also have him.

\-----

The universe helps him out via troll, what even.

The tragic, tragic day his Stud Muffin shirt dies a slimy, disgusting death is also the day Derek slams him into the wall of his new loft and kisses him like Stiles' lips are the only source of oxygen on earth. He kisses him like he's precious and sexy and _His_ , and a million other things that make Stiles' knees turn to jelly in a matter of seconds. 

He feels like he's being worshiped in a way he can't possibly handle. he was not prepared for this. At all.

He expected maybe a snog or two out of the whole flirting thing they had going on, with a bonus shag against the wall because for some reason that had become a recurrent fantasy for Stiles (a guy can only be slammed against one so many times without developing a kink so sue him)

Case in point, he smells like dead troll and Derek is still mouthing at his neck, and Stiles, bless him, cannot stop talking.

"You don't get it though. You _like me_. you like the things people hate about me."

"Hate them too," mumbles Derek into his collarbone "love them, i don't know, shut up."

Stiles half snorts half moans and tilts his head further to the side. 

"Like you even when you're an asshole, _fuck_."

There's a distinct lack of support from his legs at this point and well, he just melts because Derek is a freaking werewolf ok? he can hold him up. 

"Maybe especially when you're an asshole and I didn't know what to do with that, Stiles. Because I've trusted you for a while now. I just didn't think I could have you."

And ok this is pretty important, what's going on right now but Stiles kind of really wants to get laid. They can sort the rest out later because the thing is, Stiles trusts Derek too. 

He pulls away from the embrace enough to see that pinched expression on Derek's face, the one he gets when he's a little scared and doesn't know what the hell he's doing.

"Hey Derek?" he says, "That's lovely and all but if you don't take me to your bed right now I am literally going to _die_. Like, I'm so sexually frustrated it's starting to manifest in bad use of the English language."

The expression melts right off Derek's face and a small smile replaces it. 

And see? This. This is everything. They just _get_ each other.

As it is, Derek doesn't take him to bed, but they still have spectacular sex against that very same wall (Stiles can cross _that_ off his bucket list) and it turns out werewolf strength really does make a difference.

Hours later Stiles is in the kitchen making Pb &J sandwiches with Derek draped all over his back, nose buried in his hair (werewolves man) 

And Stiles' life? He's not going to lie, it's pretty awesome.


End file.
